


Steal Away

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: The Girls of A&W [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Ghost of A&W.  It was supposed to be just a simple road trip, Samantha's son Nathan's first camping trip, but does anything with Leah, Shelby and Samantha ever turn out to be what it is supposed to be?  Can even the Winchester's save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An eerie mist stole across the unruffled surface of the lake. There was no sound but the occasional frog, timidly disrupting the silence with its croak. The night held its breath, waiting, not a whisper or a sigh of wind to chase away the gloom.

"Honestly, Derek, could you have picked a worse spot to break down?" A strident female voice shattered the calm and squelching footsteps began to take shape in the distance.

"Whose idea was it to take this stupid trip into the middle of the nowhere, Northern Montana, Alanna?" a male voice sneered, fraught with frustration and exhaustion."

"Don't you put this on me. I assumed we would have a tent and supplies and a car with heat if it got too cold. I pictured us in a cozy little meadow with cute and friendly wildlife looking on, not slogging through the mud and wet to find help because YOU ignored the check engine light again," Alanna yelled back.

"That thing has been on for years. I figured it was broken. How was I supposed to know that this time it would turn out to be correct?"

"Doesn't matter, its still your fault. This was supposed to be fun, but you're turning it into the vacation from hell."

"Shut up, Alanna," Derek muttered before turning and peering forward in the dim light of their flashlight. "I think its this way."

"If you get us lost, then so help me. . ." she stopped to catch her breath before starting to whine once more. "I'm so cold I could cry icicles. How much farther is it?"

"It can't be too much farther. I am sure I saw a farmhouse somewhere around here when we drove through earlier."

"Wait, what's that?" Alanna interrupted him.

"What now?" Derek groaned.

"Listen. . ." And a wail slowly grew in the air as a breeze finally blew through the fog. It grew enough to drive the mist away, revealing the bright moonlight reflecting off the water that was slowly growing choppy. "Look!" she cried, pointing to a figure on the bank. "There is a child."

"Mama, mama!" the child sobbed.

"Derek, we have to help her," Alanna's heart broke at the plaintive wails. "Poor thing, alone and lost on a night like this."

With new spring in their step, they strode over to where the child stood, head in her hands.

"Sweetie. . ." Alanna placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "Where is your mama?"

The child's head snapped up, no trace of tears on her pale face, tousled dark hair tangling in the still rising winds. She reached out and grabbed Alanna's hand fiercely, sending a chill through her entire body. "Sing for me," she cried, the emotion in her voice not showing on her face.

"What?" Alanna tried to reclaim her hand, to no avail. Derek reached out to pull her away, but the child would not let go.

"Sing for me," the little girl insisted.

"I know a place where the grass is really greener," Alanna sang the first song that popped into her mind. "Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water. . ."

The child tore her hand away and clamped both tightly to her ears. "You are not my mama!" she screamed, her face finally breaking the mask of calm and expressing terrible pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm sorry."

The child screamed and threw herself backwards, hitting the water with a huge splash.

"Derek, go after her! She'll drown!" Alanna cried.

Derek stripped off his shirt and ran into the lake, submerging himself quickly in order to find the child that had already disappeared from sight.

Finally he came up out of the water, dripping and gulping in air. "There was no sign of her." And at that moment, he gave a bloodcurdling scream and was pulled out of sight.

"DEREK! DEREK!" Alanna screamed frantically. She rushed to the edge of the water, afraid to step in for fear the thing that had taken Derek would grab her too. She came as close as she dared, looking for a part of him, or even an air bubble to see where he was, but there was no sign of him. She cried out his name and went closer, her toes dipping into the cold water at the edge of the lake. A cold, slimy hand reached out and grasped her ankle, pulling her under with hardly the time to scream.

"What did you do with my mama?" a child's voice wailed pathetically on the night air as once again the wind died away, the fog returned and everything was silent as it had been before, the only sign of life the slowly disappearing footprints in the mud.

.~o()o~.

"All set?" Samantha asked as she forced the trunk lid closed over the mountain of back packs, camp food and tents that filled every available space.

"I'll say," Leah grinned. "I have been looking forward to this for forever. I can't wait to get out there."

"Definitely ready to spend some time in the great outdoors," Shelby said excitedly. "I am so pumped we all managed to get the same time off so we could go do this."

"I am glad you guys are coming too," Samantha said. "This is Nathan's first time camping and I want to make sure he has a good time. It's good to have some help!"

"It is going to be super awesome, I just know it. No fast food work, no schedules, no rules, just sleeping under the stars and doing what we like for four whole days," Leah was almost bouncing in excitement. "And hopefully I will have some time to work on my tan."

"Well, lets gets started," Sam said, "Montana here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We are never going to make it before dark at this rate," Samantha sighed as she saw the next road sign. Kalispell 60 miles. "Why didn't we go camping at Sask Landing instead?" What should have been an 8 hour drive was turning into nearly 11 hours. Between pee breaks, food breaks and stops to let Nathan get rid of some of his restless energy, they were still too far from their destination and the sun was beginning to set.

"We wanted to really get out of Swift, remember? Plus, we get to see mountains. The country is really beautiful in this part of Montana. I have been here before and I loved it," Leah said logically. "Besides, I have put up tents in the dark loads of times and we can buy firewood and kindling at the campground. As long as I don't have to use the axe, I can get the fire started."

"You mean you don't want to chop wood in the dark?" Shelby teased.

"Well. . .I enjoy a good amputation as much as the next person. it's the subsequent blood loss and resulting hospitalization I am not a big fan of," Leah retorted.

"Well, if you already have the fire started, we would have all the tools we needed to deal with it ourselves. We'll just cauterize it and be on our way," Samantha joined in.

"If the fire was already going, I would have no need to chop wood, smart ass. And the point is, we will be fine if we don't get there right away."

"I just hope Nathan doesn't wake up any time soon. I am pretty sure he is tired of travelling." Samantha peered ahead into the dusk. "I can't believe how far away from everything we are. Don't the winding roads and mountains make everything feel so remote? I can't even get a cell signal right now."

"Yeah, I would hate to break down on a lonely stretch of road like this one," Shelby shivered.

"Don't even say that," Leah said, but as if Shelby's words were a cue, the engine chose that very moment to sputter and die.

"Damn it," Samantha yelled, startling Nathan into wakefulness.

"Mommy?" he yawned sleepily. "Get out now?"

"No Nathan, not yet, go back to sleep."

"No Mommy! Get out now!" and Nathan started to scream, throwing a temper tantrum in his little carseat. All three of the women tried to soothe him but he would have none of it.

"Look," Samantha said, "maybe you two should go and try to find some help. I'll stay here and try to get Nathan back to sleep. We are only about an hour away from our camp site and I don't want to give up now. At least you should be able to find a place with cell coverage so we can call a tow truck."

In a few minutes, Shelby and Leah were trudging along the side of the road, flashlights and water bottles firmly in hand. "We will try to hurry as much as we can," Leah called back as they walked into the increasing darkness.

.~o()o~.

Night falls quickly in the mountains. One moment, the sky is full of glorious reds and oranges, letting the day go out with a bang and almost before one can blink, the last act is finished and darkness falls like a curtain. Shelby and Leah had been walking for only a little more than ten minutes when the day was extinguished. Flashlights clicked on simultaneously to light the winding road ahead.

"Man I hope we find something soon or I am really going to regret not changing into my runners," Leah complained softly as they walked briskly down the side of the road.

"Do you want to run back and get them? Its not that far."

"And leave you at the side of the road alone? I don't think so. I'll just suck it up. My feet warm up quickly. It will just motivate me to move faster so we can get help, get to our destination and I can finally light that fire."

"If you're sure," Shelby said.

"I'm sure," Leah replied. "you know, if our circumstances weren't so dire. I would not complain at all about being out walking on a night like this. The air is fresh, the sky is clear and when was the last time you could see so many stars?"

"I can't remember the last time I was out at night in a place with no streetlights. Trust you to find the silver lining, Leah."

"This right here is why I wanted to come here. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. Sometimes you have to pull yourself back to a place where you aren't defined by your facebook profile and the number of texts you get per day, its just you in a place where you can be yourself and nothing can get in the way."

"I understand that, I do wish this was a little more on our terms though."

"Can't argue with you there," Leah grinned in the darkness.

It wasn't long before fatigue from spending all day in a car began to overtake them. Leah's toes were frozen and she wondered, if she stubbed them now, would they shatter? But they trudged on, knowing that everything would be worth it if they could spend the night in a cozy tent with the smell of wood smoke in the air rather than in their car on the side of the road.

A fog rolled in, making them feel like they were walking by a waterfall. Their flashlights only lit the way about three feet in front of them and their progress was slowed greatly.

"A car could go right past us and completely miss us in this," Shelby said. "And if there is a town out here, I think we would just walk right on by, never knowing we were so close."

They walked downhill for a while and figured they were now in the bottom of a valley. The whole world was silent but for their own breathing.

"Is that a cat?" Shelby asked, pausing curiously. They both stopped, listening carefully for the sound again.

"It sounds too human, more like a child. You don't suppose there is a kid out in this, do you?" Leah asked. At that moment, the fog lifted and they were standing near a lake. "It is a child, a little girl. We'll take her along with us. This means we can't be too far from some kind of civilization. We'll be setting up our tent before we know it." She started forward but was stopped by large warm hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep, familiar voice rumbled and Leah knew who it was. She could never forget the feel of those hands, even if she lived to be one hundred years old.

"Sam Winchester?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Leah?" Sam asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"We're hunting. What's your excuse? And don't say you were out for a stroll. This is a little out of your way."

"Camping trip. We broke down a couple miles back. Shelby and I were going for help," Leah said. Shelby gave a little wave from beside her.

"Were you looking for me? Don't lie to me. How did you find me?" He grasped her shoulders a little bit too roughly.

"Geez, paranoid much? I thought you were dead," Leah shrugged off his hands, stepping back a foot or so. "You stopped calling. The last thing I heard, Dean was frantically looking for you in Texas and he called me hoping you had headed up north for, what was it he called it again? 'A little snookie.' I told him to call me when he found you and I never heard another thing from either of you."

"I'm sorry," Sam looked down at his feet. "I thought I could love you, but something happened to make me realize I was a danger to you and anyone else I let myself get close to. I couldn't take the chance that I would hurt someone else."

"And you figured it was easier to let me think you were dead? I mourned for you. I couldn't forget you. It killed me that I never got to. . .that we never. . .and then the chance was lost and there was no one else I wanted, have wanted since."

"You're right, it wasn't fair to you, but everyone around me dies and I couldn't bear the thought that my love would be the thing to take your life," Sam once again closed the distance between them and brushed his thumb across one single tear that was meandering down Leah's face.

"And what about what I want? Did you ever think that maybe losing you is a kind of death? Honestly, I would rather experience the one where I stop breathing, rather than the slow, agonizing pain you have put me through these last several years." Leah turned her cheek into his hand, relishing the gentle caress on her smooth skin.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but what the hell is going on here?" A voice spoke from their right and Dean walked briskly into the glow of the flashlights before stopping suddenly in shock. "Bacon?" he whispered.

Shelby launched herself at him and he caught her and swung her around. "You remember me," she asked, smile lighting up her face.

"Of course," Dean grinned widely. "I haven't had a girl before or since that tasted as good as you."

"Well, you're in luck. I didn't take a shower after closing last night." Shelby winked and laughed breathlessly.

"Really?" Sparks of passion lit up in Dean's eyes as he set her down and let his gaze wander up and down her body.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "There are still two people stuck in a car on the side of the road. Can you please save your reunion celebration til after they have been rescued and you are at least two miles away from me?"

"Hey, suck it up, Princess. If you had the guts to do any more than make googly eyes at each other over there, I would respect that."

"No, you would either heckle or cheer, neither of which do I find conducive for a romantic atmosphere."

"Who said anything about romance? I was talking about. . ." Shelby punched him hard in the bicep and he immediately changed his tune. Romance, you know I am a big fan." His voice grew husky and intimate. Let's you and I head back to the campsite and have a romantic dinner by firelight, and then I can have some wood-smoked Bacon for dessert."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you be serious for once?"

"I would try if this wasn't so much more fun, but if you insist, I will follow Shelby back to the car and you can take Leah ahead to our campsite, get a fire going and maybe some food. I'll see if I can get their car started again, and if not, we'll be walking in," Dean said, feigning patience.

"Ok, but no stopping along the way, focus!"

"Honestly, I think someone sucked all the fun out of you right at birth. . ."

Sam just ignored him and held out his hand to Leah. "Shall we?" he smiled. Leah didn't hesitate before putting her hand in his and following him.

"Alright, we got rid of those two. Now we can get reacquainted," Dean smirked.

"We really do need to get Samantha and Nathan. . ." Shelby said, looking back the way she had come.

"Look," Dean looked down at her seriously. "I have a certain reputation to uphold in front of my brother. It never really was all about sex between me and you. Not to say the sex wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't just your taste I couldn't get out of my head. The time we spent together all those years ago meant something to me and it still does."

Shelby smiled shyly up at him. "To me too. You kind of ruined me for all other guys. I would be with a guy and I would think it would work, but then I would get a flashback of you whispering my name and how it made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. I would look back and remember the way you loved me, with every part of you, how your hands felt on my skin. Nothing was ever the same." Dean held his shotgun in his right hand, but his left was swinging free. Shelby reached out and clasped it in hers, giving a sigh of contentment when his calloused fingers gripped hers in the way she had dreamed of for years.

They walked in silent companionship. Before long, they could see the glow of flashlights up ahead. "We are almost to the car," Shelby said, quickening her pace. Dean stiffened and stopped dead when the temperature suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Wait," he whispered, holding her from going to the car. _"Mortuus ones , ostendo vestri visio , ostendo sum vestri vultus,"_ he whispered under his breath and gasped sharply when gray forms began to materialize around the car. There were hundreds of them, in a large circle, the car at its epicentre. At Dean's inhale, even though it was barely audible to Shelby, they turned as one and gazed at the two of them.

There was a great wail and cry from the crowd of souls before and from the shapeless cacophony rose two words. "Traitor. . .Murderer!"

"When I say run, you run!" Dean whispered to Shelby. He released her hand and raised his shotgun and aiming at the densest part of the crowd, he fired both barrels. "NOW!" he shouted. Shelby darted across the last fifty feet to the car and dove into the back seat. The ghosts made no attempt to follow her, all their attention still focused on Dean.

One ghost floated serenely forward and stopped mere inches away from Dean as he fumbled to reload without angering her. "Why Edward?" she wailed. "That poor motherless child, and such a long way from home. She was placed in your hands and you betrayed her trust. . .and my love."

"I'm not Edward," Dean gulped as she saw what he was doing and ripped the gun from his hands, tossing it far behind him.

"You must pay for what you did, for the lives of the village, for your own family, for your child."

"It wasn't me, whatever happened, it wasn't me," Dean dared to glance beyond the spectre in front of him to the car where, miraculously, Shelby had procured a large bag of salt and was pouring a thick white line around it. She finished it and held up what was left, nodding to Dean before flinging two handfuls as far as she could toward Dean.

Dean ran the moment the salt left her hands. For a few seconds, the path was clear and Dean thought he was going to make it. A ghostly hand gripped his ankle and threw him viciously to the ground when he was almost there. He dug his fingers into the soft ground and clung as the ghost wrapped its hands around both his legs and pulled. Shelby reached back into the bag and flung another handful, covering him with the crystals. Dean lunged forward managing to cross the line as the ghosts rematerialized. They stopped suddenly, as if hitting a wall, when they reached the line.

The woman stood right there, looking down at him where he pulled in great lungfuls of air. Edward Randall, you will pay for your crimes," she spoke firmly as the ranks of ghosts closed once again into an impenetrable circle.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much farther is it?" Leah asked, yawning.

"Maybe another ten minutes," Sam chuckled. "Long day?"

"You have no idea. I was in the back with the rambunctious three-year-old that needs constant entertainment. I love him to bits but he definitely has more energy than I do."

"I may be a little more familiar with that than you think. I have spent years on the road with Dean after all."

"Maybe you do understand after all," Leah smiled up at Sam. He slung his arm comfortably around her shoulder and drew her up against his side.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, concerned when he felt a small shiver ripple though her frame.

"I'm a little chilled, nothing a warm fire and a cup of hot chocolate can't fix. Snuggling up to 6'4" of human furnace couldn't hurt either," she added the last sentence quietly, almost tentatively.

"Well, I have it well within my power to provide you with all three of those things once we reach the camp," Sam winked.

Leah grasped his hand and pulled his arm tighter around her. "You're doing a pretty good job of blocking the wind. I am feeling warmer already."

"Glad to be of service," Sam said gallantly.

The wailing and crying of the child suddenly rose over the noise of the wind once again. "Are you sure that is not a real child?" Leah asked.

"It's a ghost and we can't do anything to put it to rest tonight. Just ignore the sound," Sam said, glancing toward the lake where a tiny figure in white walked back and forth on the bank.

"It's hard to ignore," she said softly. "All my life, my first instinct has been to comfort a crying child, whether it was a younger sibling, a kid I was babysitting or a kid at camp. I have never been the person to walk by. It breaks my heart to leave this child there, still in pain and alone."

"That is a good way to be. Don't ever lose that tender heart. But in this case. . .people are dying and I suspect they followed that crying like you want to do. You can't help her," Sam looked down at her seriously.

"A little girl? Do you know her story?"

"Not yet, we are out here trying to find out. We tried in the surrounding towns, but something is being covered up here. Nobody is talking."

Leah stopped suddenly. "Sam," she whispered, pointing off to her right. Five transparent men had appeared out of nowhere and they stood there, simply looking at them.

"Get behind me," Sam whispered, releasing her and raising his shotgun. Five more men appeared behind the first, and then another ten, just standing, still staring.

"I can't shoot them all, I'll just piss them off. As long as they are standing still, we are in no danger, we will just have to go around them. Make no sudden moves and maybe we can get to the camp and inside a ring of salt before they decide to become more aggressive," Sam's voice was still barely above a whisper.

The ghosts moved with them, eyes not wavering, as they continued toward the camp. Slowly, the ghosts drew closer, forcing them to fall back toward the lake. Soon, they were nearly walking along the shore. The ghosts drew closer again and they were cut off, unable to move forward, unable to go back.

"Mama?" a voice spoke from behind them. "Sing to me, Mama."

Leah gasped and turned as she came face to face with the little girl.

"Sing, Mama! Sing!" the child cried again.

"No!" Sam shouted, placing himself in between Leah and the little girl. "You will not hurt her."

"You will not keep me from my mama!" the child cried, lunging forward and grasping Sam's arm before, with surprising strength, toppling him quickly off the bank and under the dank water of the lake.

"Sam!" Leah cried, seeing bubbles rise to the surface, but no trace of him. She snatched up his shotgun from where it had landed on the bank and fired at the water where she had last seen him. Ripples from the individual particles of rock salt spread across the surface and then Sam broke through the water, flinging his hair back, scattering water droplets everywhere and gasping frantically for breath. Leah dropped the shotgun and was at his side in an instant, splashing into the lake, grasping his hand and pulling him out onto the bank where they both collapsed in each others arms, breathing hard and shaking.

"We have to get farther away," Sam gasped, trying to pull himself up. He coughed harshly, spitting out murky lake water before shakily getting to his feet and reaching down for Leah.

"Gotta keep moving. All the ghost activity has dropped the temperature. It has to be below freezing now," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her again. Both of them were soaking wet and shivering hard.

They walked toward the camp again, toward the ranks of ghosts that still stood there passively. To their surprise, the ghosts moved back and let them pass.

"How much farther now, Tham?" Leah asked, barely able to get the words out through her chattering teeth.

"Did you just lisp?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, thorry, I alwayth lithp when I'm cold. I think my tongue muthles freethe," Leah buried her face in Sam's side, embarrassed.

"It's cute," Sam laughed, trying to keep focused. "We probably only have another few minutes and we can start that fire."

"We better hurry," Leah said. "It'th too cold to be thtuck out here in wet clothes. Woah!" she clung to Sam tighter when he swayed on his feet, his eyes dropping closed for a moment.

"M'tired," Sam slurred, swaying again.

"You can't thleep yet," Leah said. "I can't carry you back. I don't know where the campthite ith."

Sam started giggling. "Y'r talking funny."

"You laugh, you big thathquatch, jutht thtay awake. I'll getcha warm," she realized worriedly that he had stopped shivering and it was getting harder and harder for him to stay on his feet. Only her jeans were wet, but Sam had been immersed completely.

Finally, they stumbled over the tent in the dark. "We're here, Tham, we made it."

"Fire?" Sam questioned, now too out of it to say more than one word at a time.

"We don't have time. We need to get you warmed up right now, tho thtrip."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Take your clotheth off, unleth you want me to do it for you," Leah carefully released him and started digging through the nearest duffle bag for a pair of boxers.

"I thought you were waiting for marriage. . ." Sam trailed off, confused.

"I'm not trying to have thex with you, you moron," she threw the pair of boxers at him. "I won't look if you don't." Leah turned her back and stripped off her wet jeans and underwear and her sweater, noting with relief that her bra had managed to stay relatively dry. She pulled on the other pair of Sam's boxers. They didn't fit but they would do.

"You have a cute ass," Sam giggled again before nearly face planting in the dirt.

Leah blushed fiercely as she caught him. At least he had managed to undress himself and put on the dry boxers. Even with blue lips and goose bumps covering his entire body, Sam was frighteningly good looking and Leah was suddenly afraid for her ability to resist him. As soon as he was balanced upright again, she grabbed the two sleeping bags in the tent, unzipped them and then zipped them together. She laid it down flat in the center of the tent and piled every extra blanket and dry piece of clothing on top of it.

"Climb in," she said to Sam, holding open the unzipped side of the sleeping bag now big enough for two. He practically collapsed into the sleeping bag. Leah shoved him over before crawling in next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right snug up against his nearly naked body. "G'night," he mumbled before allowing his eyes to drift closed.

Leah pinched his arm hard. His eyes flew open, looking at her in confusion. "Don't go to sleep yet, not until we know you aren't freezing to death,"

"I think you just wanted to get me into bed with you," Sam smirked, lazily kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, that's totally it, not at all that body heat is the best way to stop hypothermia." Leah smiled fondly. "Idiot."

"You stopped lisping."

"I warm up fast," There was silence again for a little while. Sam's eyes closed on their own again. Leah pinched him again.

"Your skin is soft," Sam said sleepily. "I like your skin," he spread his massive hand over her belly, his thumb brushing across a certain spot on her side. She jumped and squealed a little bit. "What was that?"

"I'm ticklish and you just found the worst spot," Leah admitted.

"Ticklish?" Sam laughed. "And what if I touch you like this." He place his hand on her lower ribcage and slowly dragged it down, pressing a little firmer this time, caressing her side.

"No, that doesn't tickle," Leah replied breathlessly.

"And what about here?" he stroked her neck gently, just below her ear.

"Usually," an involuntary moan escaped her lips as Sam kissed her there, slowly dragging his lips across her neck. She could feel the merest hint of teeth as he deepened the kiss.

"Stop, Sam," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, pulling back only a little.

"Because I still plan to wait and you are making things really hard."

"But I want you," Sam said simply.

"I want you too," she whispered. "But this can't happen unless you put a ring on my finger."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. They both lapsed into silence, knowing they needed each other's warmth to stay alive but the closeness almost too much temptation to bear.

"A polar bear's liver is poisonous," Sam said suddenly. "It has such a high concentration of Vitamin A that one bite will kill you.

Leah looked up at him confused before she caught on. "Giraffes only sleep between ten minutes and two hours every day, the shortest sleep period of any mammal," she replied.

"The 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had," Sam again.

"Karpouzi is Greek for Watermelon," said Leah.

"Karaoke means 'empty orchestra' in Japanese,"

"The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want."

"The longest palindromic word in the Oxford English Dictionary is the onomatopoeic tattarrattat, coined by James Joyce in Ulysses in 1922 for a knock on the door," Sam didn't miss a beat.

"The longest palindrome in the world is saippuakuppinippukauppias, which is Finnish for soap dish wholesale vendor," Leah spoke again, the spirit of competition rising swiftly.

"The king of hearts is the only king without a mustache," Sam was not to be outdone.

This continued on for what felt like hours, neither hesitating, just firing off random facts before suddenly they realized they were warm again and both drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Shelby sprawled on top of each other in the backseat of the car, trying to catch their breath. Samantha was in the drivers seat, Nathan sprawled across the passenger seat, his head in her lap.

"Ssh," Samantha cautioned. "I finally got Nathan to sleep and I really would rather he not wake up and see the ghosts surrounding us." She turned around and for the first time, got a good look at who was in her car. "Dean Winchester? Oh my gosh! But where is Leah?"

"She headed back to our campsite with Sam. Our hopefully ghost free campsite. They have to all be surrounding us. How can there be so many in one place? And not that I am not grateful, , but why do you have a random, huge bag of salt in your car?" Dean wondered aloud.

Samantha laughed nervously. "It happened shortly after Nathan was born. I would always catch glimpses of people watching us out of the corner of my eye. Sometimes, I swear their eyes would turn black when they looked at my son. I had already lost contact with your father by that point, but he had given me the name of a friend to call if I had problems of a supernatural nature and he wasn't available, a Bobby Singer. Anyway, Bobby told me what was going on and I have never gone anywhere without tons of salt and other protective measures ever since then."

"Have you seen people watching you since then?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"They never stopped, they just can't get to us. They have never been able to touch us."

"What would be so special about your little boy that demons would be following you?"

"Bobby figured it was because Nathan is a Winchester."

"Excuse me?" Dean sputtered.

"My son. . .is your little brother."

Dean pulled himself up and peeked over the seat to where Nathan lay with his head in his mother's lap. He guessed he could see a little bit of his father in the boy, in the dark hair and the strong features. "You're sure?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wasn't with anyone else for a couple of months surrounding the incident with the ghost. It couldn't have been anyone else."

Dean looked away out the window at the silent ranks of ghosts. "I wish he would have told us."

"John never knew. By the time I got up the courage to tell him, he couldn't be reached. Where is your father anyway? He wouldn't happen to be at that campsite waiting for us, would he?"

Dean fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Dad died only a few months after you met. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Samantha said sadly. "I know it was a possibility with your job and all. . .but I hoped. . .even when I didn't hear from him. . .I didn't want to assume the worst."

Dean cleared his throat again. "Can you try starting the car for me?"

Samantha turned the key but there was no sound from the engine.

"I probably need to get under the hood to check things out. Call me crazy but I think I would rather wait until the morning when the ghosts are gone. Try and get some sleep. If I can't fix it here, we will be walking tomorrow."

Samantha reclined the driver's seat and Dean and Shelby attempted to stretch out around the car seat in the back with limited success. Finally they were settled in a somewhat tangled ball of arms and legs. Dean's breath gently tickled her ear and his hands drew her close to him before they both let go of consciousness with a sigh.

.~o()o~.

When Leah woke up, she didn't want to move. She was in a warm cocoon of heavy blankets and breathing, muscular flesh. A reassuring thu-thud sounded by her ear and her nose was filled with the scent of lake water and sweat and something else that made her feel safe and loved, a scent she had dreamt of for the last couple of years. She couldn't really define it, other than saying it was the smell of Sam.

She drifted, halfway between awake and dreaming, afraid that if she woke up all the way, she would find herself alone with only the memory of his arms around her the way she had so many times since he had left the first time.

She was so relaxed that she didn't even notice the sound of a car pulling up and a zipper being undone. What pulled her from her haze was the voice.

"Way to go, Sammy! I knew if I left you two alone for long enough, you would finally man up," Dean cheered gleefully.

Leah sat up in a rush, starting to scramble out of the sleeping bag, before remembering her current state of undress, giving a great squeal of shame and diving back under the covers, pressing her face firmly into Sam's chest. "Let me out when its over," she whispered, mortified.

"Don't tease her, Dean," Sam said, cutting off his brother's next statement. "Nothing happened."

"Right, that's why you are snuggled naked in one sleeping bag."

"We're clothed where it counts," Sam said defensively. "Now if you would like to see if Leah's clothes are dry, I am sure she would like to put them on."

"Wait, dry? Why were they wet? What happened?"

"Midnight swim," Sam said shortly.

"Ghost?"

"Throwing the party."

Dean knelt by his brother's head to check for injuries.

"Dude, get off me. We're fine. We just got a little cold." Sam pushed his brother away forcefully.

"Hypothermic, you mean."

"We're both fine," Leah glared up at him from the circle of Sam's arms. "We are both warm. Crisis averted. Now please hand me my clothes and get out."

"Too bad nothing happened," Dean smirked. "You two would probably be in a much better mood."

"Dean. . ." Sam warned.

"Fine," Dean grabbed up the clothing from the floor of the tent and tossed it at their heads. "But then you are getting your ass out here to do a little research. Then one Edward Randall will be made to answer for his crimes and we will lay one hell of a lot of ghosts to rest."


	6. Chapter 6

"So I expect you guys will want to head as soon as possible now that your car is working again," Dean said as he sauntered back toward Samantha, Shelby and Nathan at the car.

"You're kidding, right?" Shelby burst out.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Samantha added. "The fact that we ran into you here, in such an out of the way place can only mean we were meant to run into each other. We're not leaving until this is over."

"The danger is greater now," Dean protested. "Instead of one ghost, there are at least a hundred and you have your son with you. He is only a child."

"He is already a Winchester. I spoke to your father enough to know what that means. He is already a part of this and, as his mother, I will not let him go through anything without me by his side. I want him to know his brothers and I want him to be able to protect himself from his own birthright. Is that so much to ask?"

"It may be when the price is his innocence. Once he loses that, it is gone forever," Dean whispered. They stood, looking at each other, Dean pleading, Samantha determined, stuck in stalemate.

Leah and Sam chose that moment to emerge from the tent, both red faced and a little breathless, Leah looking quite thoroughly kissed and wearing one of Sam's massive sweaters with the sleeves rolled up 5 times.

Dean looked into Samantha's eyes for a moment then seemed to make up his mind. He turned to his brother, teasing grin already in place. "Aww, how cute. Did he give you his class ring too? Are you going steady?"

"Shush," Leah replied. "My sweater ended up under the sleeping bags somehow and is still wet. I didn't really want to be running around in my bra."

"Well, we have your luggage in the trunk. You can change if you want," Samantha teased.

"I think I'm good. I'll wear this for a little longer." Leah glanced shyly up at Sam.

"I just puked in my mouth," Dean interrupted. "Sammy, we have work to do. No more of this cutesy nonsense."

"Does that mean they are leaving now?" Sam asked, dejected.

"Actually no," Dean jumped in again. "We need to figure out a few family issues before they do." At Sam's raised eyebrow, he motioned him to the car window and pointed to where Nathan slept in his car seat. "Meet our little brother, Nathan."

"What?. . .Dad?" Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. "After all his talk about protection and how we couldn't afford to have any children so they wouldn't be caught up in all our family drama?"

"In your father's defence, we were both prepared, just not enough for a marathon of that. . .magnitude."

Sam and Dean were speechless for a moment, then "Ewwwwwww," they chimed in unison.

"Oh grow up, how do you think you got here?" Samantha asked.

"We choose to believe Mom and Dad had sex exactly twice," Dean retorted.

The three girls rolled their eyes. Then they were interrupted by a cranky little boy voice from the backseat. "Mommy! Food!"

"Well said, little dude," Dean grinned, glad to change the subject. "Sammy, did I or did I not command you to have food and a fire waiting for us when we returned to the campsite?"

"I was a little busy dying of hypothermia," Sam grumbled. "Get your own damn food."

"Diner it is then," Dean cheered. "Let's hurry. We can eat and then Sam and Leah can go get their geek on at the local library. Samantha, you, Nathan and Shelby are coming with me."

"What are you going to do while we are doing all the work?" Sam objected.

"I am going to call Castiel. He might know something about why the demons have been following Samantha and Nathan. He also might know how to protect them and I will also find out if he can shed some light on this case."

"So we will be slaving away over dusty books while you go chat with an angel? How is that fair?"

"Don't pretend you're not thrilled. You've been itching to dive into the books again on this one. We all know Latin is your language of love and the girl who gives you a library and a listening ear will have you for life. Hell, I bet your idea of pillow talk is spouting random bits of useless trivia back and forth," Dean scoffed.

Leah turned bright red and Sam looked down, suddenly very interested in his sleeve.

"Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously. "How are you even my brother?"

"Hey, do you want us to research or not," Leah frowned. "I am sure Sam and I would be thrilled to get back to our 'pillow talk' and let you take care of everything by yourself."

"Don't you dare. . ." Dean started, then slammed his mouth shut abruptly when Leah glared at him.

"So who's up for breakfast?" Leah said sweetly, turning and smiling at the others.

"Get in the car," Dean said and mumbled something about damn meddling women.

Leah just laughed.

.~o()o~.

After breakfast, Sam and Leah took Samantha's car to the library and the rest of the group stayed in the diner.

"I'm going to go out back and call Cas." Dean stood and stretched and started to head out the door.

"Wait, your friend, Castiel. What kind of person is he? Sam said something about an angel?" Samantha stood and grabbed Dean's arm.

"That was literal. You know, born and raised in heaven, massive invisible wings, no emotions and no sense of humour and a stick shoved so far up his ass he is choking on it, but if anyone knows what is going on with your son, it will be him," Dean looked seriously into Samantha's eyes.

"Its just. . .a real angel. I feel like he's going to take one look at me and damn me to hell. Its not like I really believe in God or live a religious life."

"Cas is my friend, you have nothing to worry about. If he can spend time with me without smiting me where I stand, I think you're safe."

"So I shouldn't be afraid of the lightning because you are wearing the metal hat?"

"That's one way of putting it," Dean laughed. "I'll be right back."

"A real angel, can you imagine?" Shelby said pensively. "If you had told me this was going to happen on our vacation, I would have laughed at you, but now we are literally minutes away from meeting a real angel from heaven."

Dean walked back in with a grim looking man in a trench coat. Shelby and Sam shrunk back a little into the cushioned benches, not sure what to expect and wishing he would smile and set them at ease.

"Shelby," Cas spoke to her first. "I know much about you from Dean's thoughts. They were sometimes confusing though, I wasn't entirely sure if you were a girl he wanted to make love to or a strip of breakfast meat he wanted to eat."

Shelby choked and sputtered, Dean just looked shocked.

"Even now, in his thoughts, it is hard to separate those realities. He is currently wishing he could pin you to the table and start eating. . .Dean, why would you want to eat a cat? Bacon comes from pigs."

There was a moment of extremely awkward silence, no one knowing quite what to say. Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"This is Samantha and her son Nathan."

"Yes, I know," Cas replied. "I have known about your little brother for quite some time."

"And you never told me?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"You never asked me."

"Right, because when was that going to come up. We have to stop the apocalypse and by the way, did Dad have any other children?" Dean spoke sarcastically.

"I don't think that would be a good time to have that sort of conversation," Castiel exclaimed, puzzled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, but by this point, shouldn't you be able to remember that my name is Castiel?"

Dean sighed, Shelby and Samantha were now covering their faces with their napkins, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Don't laugh at my angel," Nathan suddenly said clearly and distinctly. Everyone around the table gawked at him, never having heard him use such a clear sentence. "Castiel is my friend. He protects me from the monsters. Don't make fun of him."

Samantha didn't know what to say. Nathan had been having trouble learning to talk. He knew lots of words but couldn't quite manage to turn them into sentences.

"He told me it was time to let you know how special I was, and that I didn't have to pretend to be a baby anymore."

"How baby? How did he tell you? Has he been to visit you?" Samantha cradled her son's face in her hands, searching the eyes that suddenly watched her without wavering, the intelligence in them frightening her.

"Silly Mommy, he told me in my mind."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmmm," Leah sniffed. "Don't you just love the smell of old books? They smell just like knowledge and secrets."

Sam laughed. "More than just about anything else. I love going into the dusty corners and searching the backs of the shelves and finding the ones that haven't been checked out in about fifty years and knowing that I am the first person to crack it open since my grandparents were children."

"And then you wonder about their history. Did the library buy them new or do they have some kind of sordid past? Maybe they belonged to a murderer or perhaps some money-grubbing old miser who held onto them until his death when his relatives donated them here," Leah replied, eyes shining.

"One of these days," Sam said, looking down at her, "I am going to take you to Bobby's. He has books both old and strange, some of them from other lands and written in other languages."

"I'd like that," Leah smiled as Sam began to lean down for another kiss. Leah placed her finger on his lips, halting his forward motion. "I hate to put a damper on this wonderful moment, but sudden;y this picture of Dean popped into my head and he is saying, 'are you going to read those books or make out with them?' It's kind of killing the mood."

"You're right," Sam sighed. "We do need to get some work done."

"But if you're really good, we can take a little break later," Leah winked impishly.

"Rare books section?" Sam grinned roguishly.

"Where else?" Leah whispered, letting the words hang in the air like a promise. Then she became all business. "Where should we start?"

"Well, Dean and I were searching for suspicious deaths in the area, but with no way to narrow things down, we found nothing. We didn't even have a time frame to work in. However, when Dean and Shelby ran into those ghosts earlier, they called him Edward Randall and said he would pay for his crimes. They also said something about a motherless child. So if you want to look at histories of this area, specifically ones with family trees, you can look through the appendices for any mentions of Randall or his family. I am going to be looking through their newspaper collection. Unfortunately their whole computer system is down so I will have to do this by hand," Sam pouted.

"Aw. . .muffin. . ." Leah laughed and planted a quick kiss on his protruding lower lip. "Let's go, the faster we crack this, the more time we have for. . .recreational reading."

That was all Sam needed to apply himself to his work. Soon, both were completely absorbed in their respective research. Leah had a huge stack of dusty, leatherbound books and Sam was almost surrounded by crooked piles of yellowing newspapers. There was no sound but the turning of antique pages and the occasional sneeze from one or the other when they stirred up the dust.

"Hey, hold on," Leah suddenly sat up in surprise after an hour and a half. "There was a village there."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"About a mile from where you took that unexpected swim. Get this. . .the mayor. . .his name was Edward Randall."

"What happened to the town?"

"No one seems to know. There were only about 80 people living in the town. They had been quarantined because of a sickness that attacked the whole village. Then, one morning, when someone from a neighbouring town came to drop off some medical supplies just outside the village and it had simply disappeared, nothing left but ashes, and not enough of them to suggest the entire village burned. There is no sign that anyone ever lived there," Leah looked up from the book she was reading. "No one even went back to resettle the land. Most people believe it is cursed."

""What was the date that it disappeared?"

"January 18th, 1938. Do the papers go back that far?"

"Not all of them, but they saved a few with bigger stories, collectors editions, if you will. There are no more than a couple issues a year, but a town disappearing has got to merit that kind of remembrance. If we're lucky. . ." Sam's voice trailed off. "Here it is."

"The small village of Hensley, gone without a trace." Sam read. "Hold on, there was one survivor, a little boy named Andrew O'Shaughnessy. They found him out wandering by Flathead Lake, more than three miles from the village. He was only six years old. He could. . ."

". . .still be alive. I'm going to see if I can find him in the phonebook." Leah walked quickly to the librarian's desk and soon returned, flipping to the H's as she did so. "Alright, O'Shaughnessy, A. Sr. and in this years phonebook." She jotted down the address and stood. Sam began to gather their things. Then, as one, their eyes were drawn to the small room off the main one, exuding the aura of old leather and dusty yellow pages, an antique sign above the door, announcing the treasures within. Sam sighed.

"We'll come back," Leah spoke.

"You promise?" Sam asked wistfully.

Leah pulled Sam's face closer to her and whispered seductively in his ear. "You just try and stop me." She giggled when he gulped.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sam whispered huskily as he claimed her lips with his own once more. They drew apart guiltily at the sound of a loudly clearing throat from the vicinity of the librarian's desk.

'Oh, we are never going to get any work done if you keep doing this," Leah whined.

"Me?' Sam protested. "I'm a man, how the hell do you expect me to keep focused when you use that tone of voice?"

"Ok fine, I won't say anything like that in that way if you promise to stop touching me until we have all the information we need."

"Alright, you want to shake on that?"

"Very funny," Leah said, mock glaring at him. "Car, now!"

.~o()o~.

"Well," Dean coughed nervously. "This is unexpected. Cas, care to shed some light on the situation?"

"On what situation? This is Nathan, your brother. I thought Samantha had already made that clear," Castiel asked, confused.

"On the reason he is speaking so clearly perhaps."

"He has advanced verbal skills for a three year old."

"And how come no one knew. Why does he know you?" Dean asked, frustrated. "Honestly, Cas, trying to have a real conversation with you is like trying to dig a hole in water."

"Dean, that would be quite impossible, water is. . .oh wait, I understand, you are subtly trying to convey the fact that my communication skills are lacking. Some may argue it is simply that you are incapable of listening." Cas spoke solemnly.

"Hey, I am a great listener, isn't that right, Shelby?" Dean protested.

"Well actually, Dean. . ." Shelby began, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"See, everyone agrees, now can you please give us the facts? Why do the demons want Nathan, and why did you tell him to keep his verbal skills a secret? Why do you know him at all?"

"The facts are simple, Nathan is John's son and your brother. He also is far more like Sam than is good for him. He has all the potential Sam had at birth, but his powers have not been tempered by the demon blood. The demons want to know what will develop so they are watching for the signs. The first sign that these powers are in him is, as you would put it, freakish intelligence. I was hoping the demons would decide he showed no signs of the power and leave him alone, but it doesn't appear to be working. I have been the Winchester angel for generations, guarding their secrets and protecting the line, Nathan is simply the latest in a long line. Of course, he is special in that I revealed myself to him so young."

"But. . ." Dean was confused. "I thought Sam's powers came from the demon blood."

"Because that is what everyone wanted you to believe. The Winchesters have long been holders of the power. Demon blood does have that ability, as was seen in all of Azazel's special children. With Sam, it was more about binding him and strengthening that which was already there. Did you never wonder why Sam was Azazel's favourite? It was because Sam had the potential within him already. His strength would be limitless."

"But why Nathan now? He hasn't been given the demon blood. They have no hold on him? Why do they want him so badly."

"I can't tell you that yet. I am sorry, Dean. Some things must remain secret," Cas spoke plainly.

"One more thing," Dean's voice grew so quiet, the others had to strain to hear him. "If you are our family angel, where were you the night my mother died? Where were you when that yellow-eyed son of a bitch bled into my baby brother's mouth?"

Something very close to sorrow overtook Castiel's face. "I am sorry, Dean. I was there. I had to watch and I could do nothing. I know the light your mother was, but it wasn't the plan. You and your brother. . .you needed to become who you are today."

"Screw your plans!" Dean shouted. "You are a heartless bastard. You watched her die and you did nothing and you let hell throw a net around Sam so big he is still fighting to crawl out from under it." Shelby came up behind Dean and slipped under his arm. He crushed her to his side, drawing strength and comfort from her warmth and softness.

"It nearly ripped my heart out to watch your mother die," Castiel's voice was grim. "And to allow evil to mark its territory in your brother's soul went against everything in me, but I knew the plan and I had to believe that this would make a difference. Do you want to win a tiny little battle, or do you want to win the war?"

"Oh, I want to win the war, but I want to do it without you putting Sammy and me at the front as your brainless pawns."

"It's the plan, Dean. I can't change that."

"And what about Nathan, do you plan on also turning him into a stone-hearted hunter, hell bent on revenge."

"No," Castiel's face softened. "My instructions are to give Nathan a childhood." He stopped pensively before shaking his head. "Talk does nothing. I have arrangements to make and questions that I need answered before I can tell you anything else. Call me if you need anything else." and he was gone.

"Wait, come back!" cried Nathan. And Cas was once more standing in front of them. "You forgot my hugs and kisses." Samantha had been wondering where her baby had gone, so she was relieved to discover he had not left, replaced by some stranger. He was still her affectionate little boy.

A half smile appeared on Castiel's face as the little boy rocketed into his arms, squeezing him tight and planting many exuberant, sloppy kisses on his face. "Will you still be here to protect me while I sleep?" the little boy asked sadly, little lip trembling.

"Have I ever missed a night?" Castiel said firmly.

Dean could not remain angry when he saw how tenderly the angel held the little boy. He only wished the angel had protected Sammy that way.

"Alright," Dean said gruffly, a small catch in his throat. "We will deal with this spook, but the moment you have answers, you get your butt back here and enlighten us. Hell is not claiming another Winchester."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Leah pulled to a stop in front of a small house. It was the picture of small town stereotype, from the white picket fence and perfectly trimmed hedges to the petunias in the window boxes and the gingerbread trim.

"Wow," Leah said, "I can't decide if this is the home of Red Riding Hood's Grandma or the wicked witch from Hansel and Gretel."

Sam shot her an amused look.

"What?" Leah protested. "Don't you see something sinister about that perfectly polished doorknocker and the canary singing in the cage by the window?"

"Well, considering the original meaning of sinister is left-handedness, no, not particularly."

Leah punched him in the bicep. "You doofus, you know that isn't what I meant."

"You and your imagination." Sam chuckled. "But don't worry, I shall be ever vigilant. I will protect you from all old people and their dastardly plots to give you milk and cookies." He struck a heroic pose.

"Stop, someone's going to see you, you moron!" Leah barely managed to get the words out amidst fits of giggles

"At least I'm a lovable moron," Sam said, stepping closer to her and caressing the air next to her face, fingers skimming less than a centimetre away from her cheek.

"Stop touching me," Leah whispered.

"I'm not touching you," Sam whispered back.

"How am I supposed to win the battle to stay focussed if you won't fight fair?"

At that moment, Sam's phone rang loudly.

"Hey Dean," he said, not moving back or lessening the intensity of his stare. "Yeah, we have a lead. . .No, we are about to interview someone. . .yeah, ok. . .uh-huh. . .yeah, I'll fill you in after we talk to this guy and get back to camp. . .we will probably be an hour or two. . .I don't care what you do. . ."Sam suddenly stepped back and looked at his phone in disgust. "Ewwww, Dean, keep those thoughts to yourself. . .yes, we are working, get your mind out of the gutter. . .I am hanging up now. . .DUDE!" Sam snapped his phone closed, his ears starting to burn red. He looked over to where Leah was practically convulsing with laughter. "Let's just do this. Apparently we don't need to hurry back."

"Ugh, what a wonderful thought," Leah shuddered.

"Come on, Andrew O'Shaughnessy awaits."

"He doesn't know we are coming."

"Well no. . .but. . .come on, let me have this moment to be dramatic."

"Fine," Leah sighed, but she was smiling up at him still. "I'll let you take the lead on this since you obviously have more experience." Then they were on the porch reaching for the shining silver doorknocker.

"Come in, come in," a spry, clear-eyed old man opened the door with vigour. "I never have visitors. What brings you here?" They followed him in. He never stopped the flow of chatter. "Sit down, sit down. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Milk? Juice? Water? Would you like some cookies or do you prefer fruitcake? I have a banana chocolate chip loaf that just came out of the oven. . ."

"Nothing thanks," Sam said, we just needed to ask you a few questions."

"Nonsense," Andrew replied. "What is talk without refreshment/" There was a great bustle and clanking in the kitchen and in a surprisingly short time, Andrew returned with a tray bearing a steaming teapot and a huge plate of cookies and squares.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, setting the tray before them.

"No thank you," Leah said softly. They each took a cup of tea and one item from the tray before sitting back on the huge soft sofa cushions.

"Now, what is it you would like to know?" Andrew smiled, sipping from his own cup of tea.

Sam cut right to the chase. "We are writing a book about unexplained mysteries and discovered you were the only survivor of the disappearing town of Hensley. We were wondering if there was anything you knew that might not have been put in the papers or any of the history books we searched."

Andrew shrunk visibly in his chair. "Don't know," he whimpered. Sam and Leah had to strain to hear his voice. "What I saw that night. . .it can't be true. . .it can't be right. . .so much blood. . .so much fire."

Sam and Leah leaned forward simultaneously. "What did you see?" they spoke together.

Old eyes focussed off in the distance, as if watching other events unfolding. There was so much sickness. . .so much pain. People were dying left and right, covered by oozing sores and literally burning from the inside out. Once someone fell ill, it was a death sentence. From the moment the fever took hold to the gasping last breath, there was no halting its charge.

"Edward Randall was tireless in taking care of the sick. He went into the darkest places, unflinching, giving no heed to his own health.

"My parents were among the first to die but, because I was Charis, his daughter's, best friend, he took me in and cared for me. Then his wife became ill and everything changed. He could do no more for her than for any of the others, even though he went to far greater lengths. He withdrew into their rooms with his dying wife, green lights and the smell of sulphur the only sign that he was even still alive. I caught a glimpse when the door opened for only a second and it looked as if the devil had moved in. Blood covered everything and the stench of decay floated in the air like a live creature.

"But everything he tried was in vain. She died exactly six days from the onset of her symptoms, exactly like every other victim of the horrible scourge.

"As he cradled the dead body of his wife in his arms, he completed the transformation from man to monster. His six year old daughter finally managed to gain entrance to the room and tried to crawl into his lap. He simply shoved her away.

" 'I want my mommy,' she cried."

" 'Then go find her,' he snarled. She was young and did not understand the body that lay before him was her mother, so she ran from the room to search for her, eventually following the path to the lake, to the place her mother would often sit to escape from the mundanity of her rural life.

"I followed Charis, calling her name, but she did not heed me. My voice soon was drowned out by the sound of screaming from the village. I turned and watched as Edward dragged person after person from their homes and literally tore them apart. They tried to fight back, but he was unstoppable, even bullets couldn't slow him down.

"Finally, he was the only one left standing. Again, I watched as he walked down to the shore of the lake, a defeated and broken man. He stood still on the bank, not uttering a sound, as his beloved daughter walked into the lake, not turning or slowing, just wading forward until the water closed over her head."

"And the town?" Sam asked softly.

"The ground opened up and swallowed it whole. Edward Randall went down with it. I ran away as quickly as I could and even then, I barely escaped the destruction. Then a great flame sealed the scar that wounded the delicate land," Andrew stopped speaking and wiped away a delicate tear.

"I'm sorry," Leah leaned across and placed her hand on his wrinkled one. "I know this must be hard for you, reliving these memories."

"We do need one more thing though," Sam said. "Can you give us the exact location of the town, the drowning of the little girl and how far away you had to be to escape? We would like to go out there and see what we can find."

"I'll do you one better. I'll take you there myself."

"No, that's not necessary," Leah spoke up quickly. "We wouldn't want to cause you any more pain."

"Maybe it will be good for me. I never told a single soul what happened to me since that fateful day and it has eaten away at me constantly. I feel like my burden is lifting. Perhaps this is what I need to lay the past to rest." Andrew once again stared off into the distance, his face hopeful.

"Alright," Sam agreed. "Would you be ready to leave immediately?"

"Would you grant me fifteen minutes? You can wait in here if you like."

"No," Leah jumped in. "I mean, Sam and I will wait for you at our vehicle. We have some preparations to make."

"We do?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we do,' Leah glared pointedly at him. "Remember the equipment you wanted to organize before we headed out of town?"

"What equipment?" Sam was now thoroughly confused.

"Trust me on this," Leah stood, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him with her.

"I think you should go with the lady," Andrew said with a lascivious wink. "I would have to be blind not to see the chemistry fizzing between the two of you. You better go kiss her before she explodes. You two don't need to be under the scrutiny of some crotchety old man."

"Yes, that is exactly it," Leah rolled her eyes as she pulled Sam toward the door.

When they reached the car, Sam leaned toward her, already gearing into make out mode. Leah punched him angrily.

"Will you please focus. That isn't the real reason I dragged you out here," she snapped.

"I know. . ." Sam sighed. "I was just hoping."

"Do you really think we should take him with us?"

"Why, what's wrong? Was it the banana loaf?" he teased.

"I don't trust him. Something just seems. . .off."

"Is this about the whole 'creepy perfection' thing again?"

"Yeah, I mean you heard his story. Who talks like that, especially about a traumatic experience at the age of six? Most children will block that out, or at least only remember a few details. You didn't even have to ask him any questions. He gave you everything you wanted. And this is the first time he has told that story? It sounds like one that has grown with the telling. If I didn't know better, I would think he got it off the back of some supernatural romance like the ones that are everywhere nowadays. 'Young lovers separated by tragedy, now fighting the odds to find each other again. Will Andrew and Charis be able to find love after death?' It's the dramatic delivery, the poetic turn of phrase, everything in me screams charlatan," Leah ranted, pacing back and forth. Sam stopped her.

"I know," he said seriously. "I picked up on that too. But that doesn't mean he won't be a help. In the comfort of his home, he is a lonely old man, trying to keep his visitors by spinning a glorious tale. Out there, he might once again become that little boy of six and remember some detail that will show us how to lay all those ghosts to rest. I will tell you one thing, there is no way we can dig up every body. He may be the key."

"You're right. I'm just scared. What if he isn't what he seems? What if that perfect exterior is hiding something sinister?"

"What do you have against left handed people? Besides, you're safe, he poured the tea with his right," Sam attempted to lighten the mood. "Besides, you know I will be there, right? I won't let anything happen to you. I have protected you before and I will protect you again." Leah nodded slowly and Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to communicate security through his strong arms.

"I'm ok now," she smiled up at him.

"And you know that I will be vigilant!" He pointed one huge fist toward the sky and placed the other on his hips, sucking in a deep breath to make himself appear as heroic and imposing as possible.

"To infinity and beyond?" Leah giggled.

Sam tapped her nose lightly with his index finger. "You know it!"

"Shall we?" Andrew's voice spoke from behind them. Leah jumped and shifted slightly so Sam was between them.

"All set," Sam grinned.

Soon the car was on its way. Sam and Leah sat silently in the front, Sam's hand resting on Leah's whenever he didn't need it to shift. Leah still had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but she did trust Sam. Andrew kept up a non stop stream of chatter from the backseat, talking about the weather and birds and his garden and more weather.

"Here," Andrew finally said. "This is as close as we can get in the vehicle. We will go on foot from here.

They walked for a good fifteen minutes, Andrew leading the way. "This looks familiar," he suddenly exclaimed. "You two go check out that rock ahead. I need to look at something."

Sam and Leah obediently walked past him, heading toward the large boulder.

"Ah, here we are. This is exactly where I stood when I tore the earth open and destroyed the village of Hensley in fire and stone."

Leah and Sam turned to look at him in puzzlement. Andrew grinned widely as his eyes flickered to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean closed his phone and strolled back to the girls and Nathan. "Sam and Leah are checking out a lead and won't be back for a while, so we have some hours to kill."

"Well," Samantha yawned. "Nathan really should take a nap and I wouldn't complain about curling up beside him. The front seat isn't exactly the most comfy place and I challenge anyone to get a good nights sleep while being watched by ghosts."

"Ok, it's settled then," Dean grinned. "You and Nathan can take a nap in the tent and Shelby and I will take a nap in the Impala."

"You are planning on letting me sleep now?" Shelby teased.

"After I wear you out. . .yes."

"Shh, not in front of Nathan. He already surprised us once in the whole verbal area. He probably understands a lot more about what is going on than you think," Samantha put her hands over Nathan's ears. "Besides, is it really safe to head off on your own in the middle of the hunt like this? What if the ghosts come back?"

"They have only been coming out at night and even then, they haven't been that aggressive. Once we were across the salt line, they pretty much gave up on us. We have a salt line poured around the tent that I will recheck before we leave and we will be back before dark. You will have nothing to worry about," Dean spoke calmly.

"And we won't be going too far away," Shelby said.

Dean opened his mouth. Samantha glared at him and Dean looked at Nathan and closed his mouth, properly chastened, "yeah, we won't go too far away," he muttered. "Plus, we picked this campsite because this area actually gets half decent cell service so you can call us if there is an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Samantha grinned impishly.

"Life and death situations, no spiders or broken fingernails or trouble sleeping, just grave danger. Promise?"

"I promise," Samantha sighed.

Shelby grasped Dean's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "We better go, we don't want to get interrupted when Sam and Leah get back." She and Dean turned to go but Nathan jumped up and grabbed her hand, smiling innocently up at her. "I almost forgot your hugs and kisses, didn't I?" Shelby smiled, crouching down in front of him and wrapping her arms around him, laughing when he squeezed her as tight as his little three year old arms could manage.

Nathan released her and stood looking up at Dean, not saying a single word. Dean tried to remain aloof but damned if Nathan hadn't inherited another Winchester trait, Sam's puppy dog eyes. Dean's face softened and he swung Nathan up and spun him in a giggling circle, blowing raspberries on his stomach the whole way. He then held him close when Nathan slobbered on his cheek.

"Love you, Dean," Nathan whispered loudly into his ear.

"You too, mini dude," Dean's voice cracked a little. "You're in charge while I'm gone. Protect your mommy?"

"Yeah!" Nathan shouted, his face still right by Dean's ear. Dean winced.

"Well, I guess that's settled. We will be back in a little while, sleep tight. Come on Shelby, my baby's backseat has missed you terribly."

Shelby just giggled.

.~o()o~.

Samantha stretched and yawned, waking up from a deep sleep. She caught a glimpse of a person out of the corner of her eye and jumped, heart hammering violently until she realized it was Castiel.

"Castiel, you scared me! What the heck are you doing in here?"

"I am watching you sleep. I do this every night. Of course, this time I don't have to make myself invisible."

"You watch me every night?" She asked. Castiel nodded. "Like all night?" she whispered.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, that's kind of creepy. I don't want you watching me sleep.

"I am only here to protect you."

"It's still weird. Do you like. . .watch me dress and stuff?"

"Does it matter? You are a beautiful woman. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Samantha buried her head in her hands. "Great, just great. My son's guardian angel turns out to be a total perv."

"I am not familiar with that word," Castiel looked confused.

"Are you serious?" Samantha asked incredulously. She was trying to get up the courage to explain the word to him when he placed his finger across her mouth.

"Something's not right. Stay here. I will be right back." He disappeared with a loud flapping sound and a gust of wind. Nathan woke instantly.

"Castiel?' he asked, trying to rub all the sleep out of his eyes.

A hollow feeling began growing in the pit of Samantha's stomach. The world outside the tent was very silent. Before, there had been the sound of birds and the breeze blowing through the trees, but now there was nothing but stagnant air surrounding them. "Shh, Nathan," Samantha whispered.

Nathan looked up at her, sudden wisdom shining through his eyes for just a moment, then her little boy was back, snuggling into her lap, looking at the zippered door of the tent apprehensively.

Suddenly, Castiel reappeared, trench coat torn and flapping in the wind he created, eyes wide. "We can't stay here," he said. "Nathan, the day has come."

"The day, what day?" Samantha asked, hugging Nathan close to her.

The voice was that of a little boy, but the words were far beyond his years and the eyes that locked with Castiel's were wise and solemn. "The day we start running."

.~o()o~.

Shelby lay in Dean's arms in the backseat of the Impala. "My memories did not do you justice," she smiled lazily, burrowing further into his warmth. "And I have really missed this car."

"We missed you too. Every cheeseburger I ate brought me back to that night." Dean shifted and pulled her closer, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"You know, for all your macho talk you really can pour on the sap. I think every word that has come out of your mouth in the last hour has been mushy," Shelby laughed.

"What can I say? Bacon changes a man," he leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his.

"Speaking of bacon, I think you missed a spot," Shelby lifted her head and teasingly pointed to a spot just below her jaw line.

"That would be a crime," Dean placed his lips to her throat and kissed her.

The tinny strains of Back in Black suddenly broke into the moment. "Damnit," Dean fumbled around until he found his phone. "I set an alarm so we would know when to head back to the camp. That was it."

"Are you sure we don't have time for one more round?" Shelby whined.

"I wish, but we would be rushed and I wouldn't want to deprive you of one moment of the Dean Winchester effect. Besides, Sam said they would be back by now, the last thing we want is for them to come looking for us."

Shelby pouted. "I guess you are right, but you are making this up to me once the hunt is over."

"I promise!" Dean grinned. He reached across into the front seat, grabbing for their clothes. They both began to get dressed.

The car abruptly started rocking, knocking both of them onto the floor.

"What the hell. . ." Dean reached for the door but a loud bang right by the handle had him drawing his hand back in shock. The side of the car crumpled up like a tin can, crushing the door closed. The windows started to rattle, the glass eventually rippling like a lake in a storm.

"Get down!" Dean shouted, throwing his body over Shelby's as the windows exploded inward, showering them with glittering shards of glass. He raised his head and looked out the empty windows to the ground around the car where silvery shapes began to coalesce, solidifying in spite of the bright sunshine.

"Edward Randall, you will pay for your sins," the ghostly woman stepped forward once more, and each of the ghosts also stepped toward the car, every one of them raising their hands, palms facing toward Dean and Shelby.

The glass on the floor wobbled and slowly began to rise in a glittering cloud, every sharp edge pointed to the pair huddled in the car, still mostly unclothed.

Dean moved to cover Shelby as best he could. "Oh, we are in deep shit."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stepped quickly between Andrew and Leah, flinging up one massive hand and concentrating. "Rookie move, demon," he growled. "Haven't you heard the rumours?"

"Yes, I have, ALL the rumours and the newest ones say you are running on empty. You gotta have fuel to keep the engine running and I know you haven't bled the bitch for months."

"What is he talking about, Sam?" Leah's voice quavered from behind him.

"Yeah Sam, tell your little girlfriend all about the things you did in the dark while big brother was away; about rolling around in the tangled sheets with your demon lover, her poison sliding down your throat and you, all too eager to drink it down just like one of the filthy creatures you hunt. Go on, tell her that you aren't one of the good guys anymore."

"You bastard," Sam snarled with so much venom that Leah paled and stepped away from him, for the first time frightened. "I hunt evil and you are going back to hell where you belong."

"You can try," Andrew said placidly.

From her place behind him, she saw Sam's shoulder's go tense and he trembled, ever so slightly. Andrew's eyes flickered from black to blue and back again and he choked on the thin stream of black smoke beginning to trickle from his mouth.

Suddenly, a ghost flickered to life behind Sam and plunged its hand and arm right into his back. Sam gasped in pain and wobbled slightly before straightening up again, determined to get rid of this demon in spite of the cold paralysis spreading throughout his torso. Leah tried to pull the ghost off him but her hands passed through it like water.

Demon smoke poured thicker now from Andrew's mouth and he yelled in agony, trying to close his mouth, to keep it from spilling out on the ground.

The ghost took its other hand and plunged it into Sam's head. For one long, agonizing moment, the world stopped breathing. Sam was frozen in place, arms falling limply to his sides, then he screamed, limbs jerking uncontrollably, unable to collapse as two more ghostly forms came up beside him, gripping his arms with one hand and plunging the other into his body. His screaming cut off abruptly. Leah couldn't even tell if he was still breathing and still his entire body spasmed uncontrollably.

Leah wept, trembling with the need to go to him, but the same spirits that earlier could not be grasped now stood solidly to bar her way. Sam's shotgun lay at his feet, but it might have been on the other side of the lake for all the good it did her.

"That's enough," Andrew said softly. "We don't want to kill him. We will leave that to Charis."

The ghosts drew back and Sam slumped bonelessly. Leah darted forward and was barely quick enough to keep his head from striking the ground.

His eyes were closed and his face was pale, but his heart raced away and his breath was coming in great shuddering gasps so Leah knew he was alive.

"You monster," Leah shouted, cradling Sam's limp hand and pulling it to her cheek.

"Haven't you been paying attention? He's the monster," Andrew grinned. "If I killed him, I would be doing the world a favour."

"No, I know Sam. No matter what he has done, he will never be a monster."

"People change," Andrew shrugged. "By the way, do you like it?"

"Like what?" Leah asked wearily.

"Why, my army, of course. Its taken me decades of work to get them to this point, first of all to make sure they all died violently, then to bury them where no hunter could dig them all up and release them. Then there were the years spent whispering to their souls, coaxing them to wakefulness, making them subject to my words and then driving them mad. Finally, all my work is paying off.

"Everywhere they look, they see Edward Randall. Dean is Edward Randall; Sam is Edward Randall and soon I will set them loose on a world full of Edward Randall's. And people like him. . ." Andrew pointed at Sam. "Their powers may work on me, but not on ghosts. They will be an unstoppable force. Nothing will touch them. They will just grow angrier and angrier and they will never find their revenge. You see, Edward Randall has already moved on. I burned his bones myself. They will serve me forever."

Andrew stepped closer, reaching out a hand to Leah's tear-stained cheek. "Don't cry, little one, your death will be swift."

Leah angrily pushed his hand away.

Andrew chuckled and stretched out his hand toward the shotgun lying on the grass, a stream of fire coming out and melting it into useless scraps of metal. "So you can't fight your way out," he smiled pleasantly. "I will give my best to Dean and the others." Then he disappeared, leaving Leah cradling Sam on the ground.

.~o()o~.

"Dean? What are we going to do?" Shelby whispered.

"I am working on it, keep your pants on or, you know. . .whatever." Dean crouched over Shelby.

"Not funny," she hissed.

"Come on, it was a little funny," his eyes darted wildly around the car, measuring the distance of the ghosts from the car. What he wouldn't give to have his gun in the back seat instead of in the trunk. His eyes landed on his leather jacket and he eased it over Shelby's bare back. "Drop to the ground, pull this over you and don't put your head up until I tell you. I am getting you out of here." He handed her his cell phone. "Call Sam, hopefully he will be nearly back to the campsite and he will be ready for us. I am getting us out of here. Do you trust me?"

Shelby nodded and Dean flung himself across the seats into the drivers turning the key and starting the Impala with a roar, he was in gear and stepping on the gas immediately. "I'm sorry, baby, I know its rough, but you gotta get us out of here. I'll make it up to you. I'll get you new tires and a I'll do a tune up and I swear I will clean and wax you. I'll go over your seats with a toothbrush and bang out the dents and fix your windows." He drove straight at the line of ghosts, bumping over the rough ground, taking the straightest route back to the campsite.

"Less making love to your car and more driving," Shelby said from the backseat, holding on for dear life.

"I will get us there. Did you get ahold of Sam?"

"I keep getting voice mail."

"Damnit! Keep trying!"

"Ok, are we almost there?" Shelby tried to peek over the seats.

"Keep your head down, we aren't out of the woods yet," Dean barked. "I'll tell you when to be ready to jump out."

There were tense minutes of bouncing and crackling and rattling and wind whistling through the broken windows until Dean whispered harshly. "When I tell you, throw open the door on your right and get inside the salt circle around the tent, just worry about getting yourself inside. I'll make sure the salt line is unbroken. You make sure Samantha and Nathan don't come out."

"Aye aye, Captain," Shelby said, her voice shaking.

"Ok, NOW!" Dean shouted and Shelby was moving instantly. She was in the tent in seconds and soon Dean was crowding inside after her, both breathing hard.

"Not that I want them to be here to witness our current nudity, where the heck are Samantha and Nathan?" Dean asked as his breathing began to calm down.

Shelby pulled out her phone and called her. "She isn't answering."

Dean reclaimed his phone and tried Sam again. "Neither is Sam. What about Leah?"

Shelby listened for a while then looked up with worried eyes. "No, nothing."

Dean peeked out of the door of the tent. There were at least ten times more ghosts out there than they had seen before. "And we aren't going anywhere without a cannon. Let's just hope they can take care of themselves. Are you hurt?"

"No, you got on top of me pretty fast," It was a measure of Dean's worry that he didn't immediately jump on her unintentional innuendo. Then Shelby noticed how uncomfortable Dean looked and how he couldn't seem to sit still.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry about me." At Shelby's raised eyebrow, he flushed and confessed. "There was some glass on the front seat and I kind of sat on it, but I am pretty sure none stayed in there and at this moment, we need to find out where the others are and how the hell we are going to get out of this one."

"Maybe we should start with clothes. . ." Shelby said, trying to smile but so obviously barely holding on.

"Yeah, but first. . ." Dean wrapped his arms around Shelby. "Trust me, we are going to make it."

He was still holding her when the wind picked up, flinging salt against the side of the tent, poles cracking and canvas ripping, every barrier between them and the angry ghosts around them slowly coming down.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark and, after the initial gust of wind, completely silent.

"So. . .where the heck are we?" Samantha spoke from the darkness.

"You are safe," Castiel replied and, at his words, a soft glow lit their surroundings. They were inside a cave. It was comfortably furnished with two beds, a couch and a table, as well as a few appliances, such as a fridge and microwave. Samantha looked around but couldn't see an entrance of any kind.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"It was Nathan's idea, actually. We knew this day would come and that you would no longer be able to return to your home, so I asked Nathan what he thought the best plan of action would be. This is what he came up with," Castiel answered.

"Um. . .when Nathan came up with our secret hideout, did he happen to mention we would need a way to get in and out." Samantha shivered as she looked at the unbroken expanse of wall.

"We thought it would be safer if I was the only way you could get in or out. It will not be safe for you to be out there alone for quite some time and we do not want anything to be able to get in to you so this was the logical plan of action."

Samantha gazed around the small area, not sure if she should be relieved or if she should panic.

"Mommy, come look!" Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the beds. There, prominently displayed, was a blanket featuring none other than Lightning McQueen. From under the bed, he dragged a big box of cars and other toys.

"You will have everything you need. I will make sure of it." he walked over to the fridge to reveal a big jug of chocolate milk and some fresh vegetables. Then he opened the freezer to show boxes of chicken nuggets and burgers. He pulled out a box of turkey burgers. "These one's are for you. Nathan said you like them. If there are any other particular menu items you require, please do not hesitate to ask. Nathan only told me his favourites."

Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed and giggled, trying to keep from falling over the brink into hysteria.

"Um. . .might I inquire as to your current mental state?" Castiel said awkwardly.

"It just takes a little getting used to. Not just being in danger, but the fact that everyone was so prepared. Even my son, I mean, how long has he known that someday would be running?"

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I was meant to leave him with his innocence. I did not realize your son could see me when I was hidden from all other eyes. The rest, I did not need to tell him, he took it from my mind as soon as he was old enough to comprehend it."

Samantha just gaped at him, trying to take it all in. "What?. . .Why?"

"Your son is simply gifted. Do not fear his gift. It comes from God. I do not know to what purpose it has been given, but I do know it will be for good." Cas went on stating things without inflection.

"But. . .does he?"

"Your son needs you now more than ever. It is a powerful gift he has been given. He has only been showing the smallest signs. It will grow as he reaches maturity. In spite of his intelligence, he is still a child. He needs someone to raise him to use it well and wisely."

"That is what scares me the most," Samantha said softly. "What if I do it wrong? What if I screw him up?"

Castiel reached out and tenderly cupped her cheek with his hand. "There are no accidents. You are Nathan's mother because you are meant to be Nathan's mother. And I will be here to help you. It will be much easier now that you know of my existence."

"You seemed so cold when we first met. I'm glad. . ."

"All I know of gentleness, I learned from watching you with your son. I have never doubted you were the woman for this job."

Samantha looked over to where her son lay on the floor pushing around a miniature version of the Impala. He looked up at her and smiled so brilliantly it made her heart ache.

"Don't be silly, mommy, I wouldn't leave you and go with Cas, " he said. "He's just my angel, you're my mommy and I love you more."

"I love you too, baby," she said softly, even as she recognized in shock that he had answered the questions she had not spoken.

"Wait," Castiel held up his hand to silence her. He seemed to be listening for something. "I am sorry, Dean needs my help. I will return as soon as I can." He swept up Nathan into a quick hug and planted a kiss on Samantha's cheek and then he was gone.

"They'll all be safe," Nathan said, crawling into Samantha's lap. "Cas won't let anything happen to them.

"I hope you're right," she replied, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. "I hope you're right."

.~o()o~.

"What?" Shelby tried to push away from Dean to see what was happening to the tent.

"Don't look," Dean said quietly. "Just close your eyes and hold on to me. I've got you," he stiffened as a huge piece of the tent tore away and starting flapping in the wind like a kite and a spray of rock salt peppered his back.

They clung together, a rock in the midst of the storm, hoping that Sam would come soon, but knowing he might not come soon enough. There was nowhere left to run.

The wind gusted up a notch and then died back down, leaving everything completely silent. Shelby and Dean opened their eyes to realize they were no longer in a rapidly disintegrating tent, but in a tiny, dark cave.

"What the hell?. . ." Dean asked, looking around but not letting go of Shelby.

"Heaven, actually," Castiel's voice came from just behind Dean's left shoulder.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing a bell yet?" Dean squawked as he jumped, startled.

"That is a sentiment you have often expressed. I still see no need." he snapped his fingers and light filled the cave.

"Hey," Dean shouted. "turn that light out until you get us some clothes.

"I do not understand your human fixation on modesty. In heaven, the angel's true forms are not clothed."

"I don't care if the angels paint themselves pink with blue polka dots. Its freaking cold in this cave and I don't want to lose anything important to frostbite.

"Oh, well in that case," Cas snapped his fingers again and they were both clothed in full winter attire, including mittens hats and scarves.

"Um. . .thanks," Shelby giggled.

"No offense, Cas, but your timing sucks. You were very nearly to late to save my bacon this time," Dean grumbled.

"You are still alive," Cas stated. Shelby and Dean both nodded. "Then I do not see what your problem is."

"What about the others, Samantha and Nathan, Sam and Leah?" Shelby asked.

"Samantha and Nathan are fine. They are hiding in a safe place. I will take you to them after the ghost has been dealt with."

"And Sam and Leah? Where are they, and no bullshit answers, I know something is wrong," Dean growled.

"They are in great danger. The ghost is about to appear and they are defenceless," Cas said calmly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Magic them back here, or at least send me there to back him up."

"I am sorry, I cannot interfere. Sam has to deal with this on his own."

"And what about Leah? Surely you don't intend for her to stay in the middle of all this, she could get hurt," Shelby asked.

"Leah's place is by Sam's side at this time. She and Sam share a destiny and that will be decided tonight," Cas stared off into the distance, his tone lofty and noble. Dean wanted to punch him in the face.

"What kind of destiny," Dean snarled.

"The kind of destiny that will end either in redemption or damnation."

"Then you will take me to him right the hell now. It is my job to save him so I will be there to save him tonight, damnit." Dean stood, advancing menacingly on the angel.

Castiel was not intimidated. "You will get in the way if you go to him. All could be lost. No, you have a job to do here. I will enable you to speak with your brother. He will tell you what to do." CAs held out his cell phone and Dean put it to his ear. It was already ringing.

"Hello? Dean?" Leah's voice came clearly through the phone.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Oh thank God," Leah said, tears evident in her voice. "I can't get Sam to wake up. Its cold, its getting dark and the ghosts are all around us. I don't know what to do. He's too big. I can't move him and the demon stole Samantha's car."

"Demon? What demon?" Dean shouted into the phone, cutting off her hysterical babble.

"The one who caused all this, the sickness in the village, Edward Randall's madness, the town's destruction. He has raised up an army and we have to stop him before they get strong enough to be released. . .Dean, his lips are turning blue." Leah was gasping in short, hiccuppy breaths.

"Leah, you need to calm down. Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, he is, but its shallow and he won't wake up. I tried everything. Andrew left us here for the girl and he melted the shotgun and I think if I try to run, they'll put their hands back in Sam's head."

Dean felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "The ghosts? They put their hands in his head?"

"Yes," Leah sobbed. "Is he going to die?"

Dean looked pleadingly at Cas, begging him silently to take him there. Cas just shook his head grimly.

"Leah, please, keep calm," Dean said calmly, trying not to let worry creep into his voice. "Sam needs you to be strong. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she sniffled.

"I won't be able to get to you yet, but maybe we can cut down on the amount of company you have. Did the demon say anything about what was tying them to the physical plane?"

"Uh. . ." Leah went silent as she thought. "He said they couldn't leave until they had revenge on Randall's spirit for what he did to the town, but Dean, he already burned Randall's bones."

"I will figure something out, ok? You just sit tight and take care of my brother until I can get there."

"Ok," Leah said, already getting a handle on her emotions. "Just don't take too long."

"That's my girl," Dean said softly. "and I promise," he managed to say as the call was abruptly dropped.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cas, I need to get to them. You heard her, Sam's hurt and they are helpless. Leah can't defend them both," Dean pleaded.

"Your brother will not die tonight. You dashing in recklessly will only cause more trouble in the end," Cas said calmly

"Yeah, well Sam isn't the only one I am worried about. What about Leah? Sam is a different person when she is around. You only know Sam as he has been this last year, crushed and broken and afraid to trust anyone. Since Leah showed up. . .well, its like I have my brother back again. He is already scared spitless he will lose everyone he cares about. I don't know what losing her would do to him, His ability to open his heart and love might be shattered indefinitely." Dean ranted, pacing around the cave.

"That is one of the possible outcomes of this night. Sam may lose touch with humanity for good, but it will be the product of his own choices. I know your father told you to try and save him, but it is not up to you, it never has been."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Dean looked at Cas helplessly.

"And you don't have to," Cas said.

"Please, tell me what I can do."

"Leah already told you."

"She said the ghost's were fixated on Edward Randall, but his spirit no longer has anything holding him here," Dean punched the wall in frustration.

"There is a way. One of the ghosts is in possession of a certain necklace, one Randall gave his wife at the birth of their firstborn child. The love he had for his wife and child were real and tangible. There may be enough of a bond left there to recall Randall from the afterlife so the army can have its revenge."

"Alright," Dean said grimly. "How do we get this necklace?"

"We ask her,"

"Ask who?" Shelby jumped in.

"Randall's wife."

.~o()o~.

Leah pulled one of Sam's limp arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. The ghosts still stood there. They did not move unless she tried to leave, at which they would crowd around and force her back to Sam's side. It had now been dark for hours and the ghost of the little girl had yet to show up. Leah was tired of the waiting.

Sam's heart still beat strong and his breathing was growing deeper, but he had yet to open his eyes. So she lay beside him on the cold, hard ground and tried to pretend they were somewhere else and that the only thing that mattered was that she was in his arms. Then his breath would catch or he would moan in pain and she would be brought crashing back to harsh reality. His shirt was wet with her tears and now felt clammy but she couldn't bring herself to move away.

Finally, she felt Sam's arm muscles tighten and he pulled her closer and when she pulled back a little to gaze into his face. She saw his eyelids begin to flutter. "Sam? . . .Are you awake? Say something." Leah sat up and cradled his face in her hands.

"L-leah?" he groaned.

"Yeah, its me, I'm here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Sam scrunched his eyes tight shut and rubbed at his forehead.

"Headache?" Leah asked sympathetically.

"You try having a ghost induced aneurysm sometime," Sam said sarcastically. Leah's hand tightened reflexively on his arm. "Its ok, it'll pass. What about you, did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch me, although if we don't find a way out of here soon, it won't matter."

"Let me guess," Sam said without opening his eyes. "There are ghosts all around us, the shotgun is mangled. The demon took off with the car and we only have a limited amount of time before the little girl shows up to kill us both."

"Got it in one," Leah sighed. They were silent for a time, Sam still working through the pain, Leah watching him helplessly. "I will say one thing though, if we make it out of this alive, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Leah. . .I'm sorry. . ." Sam began, his face stricken, guilt etching every feature.

"Ssh Sam, not right now. If this really is the end, I would hate for our last words to be full of anger or regret. I've already decided I am going to forgive you, but if we make it to tomorrow, there will be no more lies." Leah placed her finger on Sam's lips.

"I never wanted to lie to you, but the truth is ugly."

"A lot of truth is, but I care about you deeply and part of that is caring even when I know the worst stains on your soul."

"I just didn't want you to run," Sam whispered, sounding all of six years old.

"If I was the running type, I would have done it a long time ago. The reason I am here with you now is because I choose to be." Leah leaned forward and innocently touched her lips to his.

The muscles in Sam's neck bunched tight as he tried to sit up. Leah put her arm around his shoulders to help him up. "Sam, are you sure? . . ." she started when she realized how heavily he was leaning on her and how harsh his breathing sounded as he struggled.

"Yeah," he gasped. "I gotta. . .save you, right? Its been a. . .long time. . .since I let anyone. . .be close to me. . .even Dean. . .I was too. . .afraid. . .I don't want to. . .be a liar anymore."

Finally he managed to regain his balance and started struggling to his feet.

"Sam, take it easy," Leah said. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," Sam argued. "But not if I don't find a way to defend us." He looked down at the shotgun and knew at a glance that it wasn't salvageable. He had his handgun and silver knife with him, but neither would be of any use against a vengeful spirit. "Maybe they will just move out of our way like they did before now that their master is no longer here to drive them." He stepped forward slowly but confidently.

One of the ghosts stepped forward to meet him, hand outstretched. It followed him as he tried to step around it, not attacking him, just reaching for Sam's forehead. It laid its hand against Sam's face, not reaching in, just dipping in with its fingertips, enough to cause Sam's forehead to crinkle in discomfort. It stood firm so Sam could not step forward without voluntarily spearing himself on the ghost's cold appendage.

"Sam don't," Leah grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back away from the ghost. "What if you don't wake up this time? And the little girl should be coming soon. I don't want to face her alone."

Sam looked worriedly across the water, face shining pale in the dim moonlight. "Just promise me you will stay behind me when she comes and whatever happens, don't go in the water." He wiped the sweat away from his forehead with a trembling hand.

"Sam, you can barely stand, how can you expect me just to hide behind you?"

"Your life is precious," Sam smiled faintly before sucking in a sharp breath.

"And yours isn't?" Leah asked.

Sam caressed her face with his hand. "If my tainted soul can be offered up to save an innocent one, maybe it will be enough."

"Enough for what?" Leah whispered.

"Redemption." Sam's knees trembled and he swayed on his feet. Leah grabbed his arm again to steady him but his eyes were already rolling back in his head as he lost consciousness, nothing halting his downward slide.

"Sam? SAM? Leah shouted, slapping his cheeks, pinching him, trying anything to get him to wake up again, but to no avail.

And as she wept over Sam's still form, a lilting voice spoke from behind her. "Mama? Sing to me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a video that goes with this!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2DO7EKG8HY

"I'm just going to ask her?" Dean yelled. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Isn't that your usual method of obtaining things?" Castiel asked calmly.

"Almost never. We bargain, we lie, we steal, but people just don't give us things for nothing. Besides, we almost never see ghosts holding onto physical possessions. If Randall's wife is actually carrying this around with her its because it is extremely important to her. She won't give it up without a fight."

"I am assuming you have a better idea?" Cas said.

"As a matter of fact, I do, but Cas, it is going to depend on you being on time to keep us from being shredded by rabid ghosts. Shelby, how are your acting skills?" Dean grinned.

"Not too bad, why?"

"Cause we are going to put on a play."

It took Dean less than five minutes to outline the plan and very soon after that, Castiel was putting his hands to their foreheads and they found themselves back in the wreckage of their tent.

It was completely silent, the air was still. There were no ghostly figures to be seen anywhere.

"Are they going to come back?" Shelby asked.

"They had better, Cas won't take us to Sam and they really have no reason to congregate anywhere else." Dean glanced around, brow furrowed in thought. "Hey, Mrs. Randall!" he suddenly yelled. "We need to talk."

"About what?" a voice came from behind them. They both stiffened in shock and spun to face the ghostly woman behind them.

"About all of this, why do you hate me so much?"

"Because of your betrayal. You took our beautiful love and trampled on it, treated it like garbage. You sent our daughter to her death and slaughtered the town. I think I have the right to a little anger," she sneered.

"You know," Dean said nonchalantly. "It's only betrayal if I loved you."

"What do you mean," the ghost asked menacingly.

"You said a betrayed your love, I say there was nothing for me to betray."

"You bastard, of course you loved me. How many times a day did you tell me I was the only woman for you?"

"I lied every time, of course. There were plenty of women for me, half the women in town, in fact," Dean smirked.

"And what about your daughter? . . .surely she must have meant something to you."

Dean laughed a little," Oh, she wasn't my only child. You remember Andrew? He was mine for sure. There were probably others."

"You made love to that fat cow?" the ghost screeched.

"Yes, of course, she couldn't have my child unless I did so." Dean's face changed, became sincere. "I have changed though. I am a different person now than I was then, because I now have found the one woman who can satisfy me," Dean grabbed Shelby and pulled her to him for a scorching kiss. She reciprocated, running her fingers furiously through his short hair, moaning in pleasure, then jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Finally, Dean broke away to breathe. "Your memory fades more every day."

"I hate you, Edward Randall, hate you, hate you, HATE YOU! Here, take this token of your love, I hope you choke on it!" The ghost whipped a small silver object at Dean's head. He snatched it from the air and smirked.

"That's all I needed," he said. "Castiel?" Dean and Shelby both tensed for their imminent whisking away. Nothing happened. The ghost lunged toward them, shrieking like a banshee with claw-like fingers extended.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted. The cold dead fingers of the ghost were tightening around his neck when he felt the long slow tilt of angel travel.

"You really took your time, eh Cas?" Dean grumbled when they had once again materialized inside the cave.

"I was captivated by your performance. It always astounds me how easily your species can lie, not only through words but with facial expressions and mannerisms."

"So what, angel's can't lie?"

"It is not in our nature, though some have learned to do it quite skilfully. I am told, with practice, we can learn, but I have never had occasion to learn. Tell me, Dean, how does your apparent skill balance out with the human emotion of guilt?" Cas questioned.

"Castiel, focus man. We really don't have time for this. We have to call up Randall and deal with the army."

"Actually, we have plenty of time. The ritual cannot be performed until dawn."

"Dawn? But that is hours from now!" Shelby cried, dismayed.

"it is a very tenuous link holding Randall to this world. If we wish to draw him from there to here, we need to do it when the veil is thinnest, otherwise the thread will break and all hope of drawing him here will be lost and then Sam really will die." Cas' face remained stoic and expressionless.

"They could be getting attacked right this moment," Shelby objected. "Its too long to wait."

"Have faith. I have seen the outcome. Dawn will be time enough."

"I will tear you apart with my bare hands if you are wrong," Dean gritted through clenched teeth.

"I do not see what purpose that would serve. You could harm my vessel, but I would simply heal it or find another."

Dean shook his head. "I will agree to wait, but you better do your little ritual the moment you are able."

"My ritual?" Cas asked. "I told you I cannot be involved. I can give you the ritual but you must perform it yourself. I cannot even be there without overstepping the parameters of my mission." he handed Dean a piece of paper.

Dean scanned it quickly and shook his head. "I can't do the ritual and protect myself at the same time. How am I supposed to hold the shotgun?"

"That is not my problem," Cas said. "Your human ingenuity has pulled you out of far worse predicaments than this. I am quite curious to see what your next move is."

Dean sighed, exasperated. "Shelby, how's your Latin?"

.~o()o~.

Leah gasped and turned to see the little girl standing less than a foot away from her. Sam was still out cold on the ground.

"Please Mommy, sing to me," the little girl pleaded, tears shimmering on her cheeks. Leah backed up and the ghost followed her, catching a glimpse of Sam behind her on the ground.

"If you don't sing to me, I will take him in the water to play," Charis pouted.

"It's ok, its ok, I'll sing to you," Leah said hurriedly. For a long, terrible moment, her mind went completely blank and she stood there with her mouth open, desparately trying to recall a song, any song, finally one popped into her head and she started singing, her voice wavering at first, then growing stronger.

_Steal away,_

_Steal away,_

_Steal away to Jesus,_

_Steal away,_

_Steal Away home,_

_I ain't got long to stay here._

After the first verse, the little girl smiled and tugged on Leah's hand with her cold fingers until she was seated on the ground, then the child crawled into her lap. Leah stopped in surprise.

Charis leaned back and looked up at her. "Don't stop, Mommy. That's my favourite."

_My Lord, he calls me,_

_He calls me by the thunder,_

_The trumpet sounds within-a my soul,_

_I ain't got long to stay here_

_Steal away,_

_Steal away,_

_Steal away to Jesus,_

_Steal away,_

_Steal Away home,_

_I ain't got long to stay here._

_My Lord, he calls me,_

_He calls me by the lightning_

_The trumpet sounds within-a my soul,_

_I ain't got long to stay here_

_No, I ain't got long to stay here._

"Sing me _Amazing Grace_ next, Mommy," Charis said when Leah finished. She snuggled closer, chilling Leah to the bone, she couldn't stop shivering but she managed to keep most of the waver out of her voice.

Suddenly time was not counted in minutes but in songs and Leah soon felt sure the night should be over, but the dark went on. She was seated so she could watch over Sam, but she did not dare go close enough to touch him in case she drew attention to him. She thought she could still see his chest moving, but she couldn't tell if it was just wishful thinking or not. She sang through _Be Thou My Vision_ next, followed by _Softly and Tenderly_ and then countless more. She ran through every song she could think of that sounded even remotely like a lullaby and then, when she had no more, started again from the beginning.

The world began to melt into a dream-like haze. It narrowed to the burn of thirst in her throat and the cold ache over her heart where the little girl rested her head. She swore she could feel her heart slowing down as the cold grew and spread.

She was so numb and exhausted, she couldn't even find relief when the first tinges of pink painted the horizon.

"The light is coming again, Mommy," Charis interrupted.

"You're right," Leah whispered hoarsely. "Baby, can you be brave for your Mommy?"

"I don't want to be brave anymore. I want to stay with you," she whispered.

"I know you do, but if you want to be happy and safe, you need to go into the light."

"I know I do. It told me a long time ago, the first time I saw it after I left, but I am scared. I don't want to go alone." Charis wept and buried her head further into Leah's chest.

Leah glanced over to where Sam still lay. There had not been a single sound from him for hours, his chest still, his face pale, his lips blue; nothing left of the man she loved but a cold, empty shell. One single tear rolled down her frozen cheek. "Its ok, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean roused Shelby from a sound sleep. They had gone over the Latin from the ritual what felt like a thousand times before Dean sent her to get a short nap before dawn.

She jumped when his hand gripped her shoulder, not sure where she was at first, then it all came rushing back. "Why can't dawn be at 11:00 this morning,' she groaned.

"Haha, very funny," Dean said dryly. "I let you sleep as long as I could. Do you remember the Latin?"

"I'll be fine as long as you've got my back," she smiled sleepily.

"Don't stop for anything, ok?" Dean looked into her eyes seriously. "I mean it, not even if you think I'm dying. The best way to save me will be to finish the ritual."

She nodded, starting to become aware of the great weight that was about to fall onto her shoulders.

Castiel reappeared suddenly, bringing a massive gust of wind with him into the cave. "It's time."

Shelby gulped, suffering from a random attack of nerves. "What if I screw it up?"

As her fears grew stronger, Dean's seemed to subside, replaced by firm resolve. "You're not going to screw it up. I trust you. You did fine before. There is no reason to assume you won't now."

"You mean, other than the hordes of homicidal ghosts all trying to destroy us," Shelby laughed nervously.

"They will not get anywhere near you, I promise. And then we will all go out for breakfast after, safe and sound and laughing about how it wasn't a big deal at all."

"When I said it was time, I meant it was time, meaning we have none to waste. You need to start the ritual immediately," Castiel interrupted.

Dean and Shelby stood quickly, grabbing weapons and supplies and everything else, then they stood facing Castiel, hands clasped tight and shoulders brushing.

"Ok, we're ready," Dean said.

"We have no time to waste," Cas said, once again yanking them through space with his angel mojo. "I will return to take you to Sam when the ritual is over." And then Cas was gone once more.

"Stupid angel," Dean muttered before bending to help Shelby set up the multitude of candles and draw symbols on the ground. They wrestled a heavy brass bowl into the middle of everything and poured in various dried herbs. Then they were ready to begin.

Dean kissed Shelby tenderly on the forehead then stood, legs spread wide in a solid stance, shotgun aimed menacingly at the dark and pockets bulging with shells. A sliver of light broke over the horizon, highlighting the look of noble determination on his face. "Do it now," he said. "Don't stop for anything."

Shelby nodded and, opening her mouth, began to chant.

The air changed immediately, from a beautiful, normal morning to one charged with electricity, promising violent storms. The ghosts did not appear all at once, but started slow. It was easy for Dean to keep blowing them away with the salt before they could reach him or Shelby. It did not take long for them to catch on and start coming more at a time, and from every angle until Dean was turning around and leaping in some macabre version of the Russian Sword dance. The ghosts barely took the time to materialize fully before they were flinging their essence at him, trying to drown him.

Shelby trembled as she recited the words. She longed to look at Dean, to catch his eye, have him reassure her that all was going well, that he would not be overwhelmed, but she knew if she did, she would not be able to continue. So she focused on the piece of paper in her hands, her world narrowing to only what she could see and touch in front of her.

Her voice faltered when she heard a loud yell from Dean and saw him fly past in her peripheral vision, but she managed to shout the last words anyway before lighting the herbs in the bowl.

Everything went completely still and every ghost turned to face Shelby and the aromatic flames burning in the bowl in front of her. A form slowly took shape in the air, a man with brown hair and a a scraggly beard and dressed in the humble clothing of a farmer. The look on his face was so sad, so guilty.

Edward Randall's wife stepped forward from the crowd, her face impassive, green fire burning in her eyes.

A single tear rolled down Edward's face as he looked at her, his one true beloved, and in a broken voice, he whispered. "I'm sorry. I did it out of love."

"It's too late for sorry," she whispered coldly. "I won't be taken in by your lies anymore." She leapt toward Edward and all the other ghosts followed her and they collided in a bright flash of light and when Dean and Shelby opened their eyes to look again, it was if the army had never existed.

.~o()o~.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes once more. Nausea rolled in his stomach and he swallowed frantically, trying to keep from losing everything he had eaten in the last while.

"Leah!" he called hoarsely, but he received no answer. With great effort, he lifted his head to look around. Charis' spirit vanished in a flash of sparkling light, face transformed by a beautiful smile and the light of the rising sun kissed the edges of the leaves and blades of grass with flaming gold, the long cold night giving way to glorious morning. The birds celebrated its return by singing with all their might. Any other morning he would have leapt to his feet, filling his lungs with the crisp mountain air, rejoicing in another moment of life in an exquisitely created world. Any other morning, he would have closed his eyes and drank in the sunlight, straight teeth flashing in the light, 100 watt dimples blinding anyone who dared to gaze upon them. But any other morning, he wasn't looking at the body of his beloved, crumpled on the ground, lips blue with cold.

Sam did not have the strength to stand but he was somehow at her side instantly. Her eyes did not open when he called her name and she did not respond when he gathered her into his arms and cradled her cheek in his large palm. She did not flinch when salty tears splashed on her eyes and lips.

"SAMMY!" Dean appeared, Shelby beside him, Cas standing slightly behind. They stopped in silence as they came upon the scene. Sam did not acknowledge their presence, he just gathered Leah closer, lost in his grief.

"Castiel, you have to do something fast," Dean grabbed the angel's arm, trying to pull him toward Sam and Leah.

"I told you I could not interfere," Castiel said, reclaiming his arm.

"I don't understand, I thought you said she could save him, she was to be his redemption," Dean yelled.

"That was her purpose, yes, but only if she decided not to save him tonight. She was to make a choice, save his life or save his soul and she chose to save his life."

"Did she know that is the choice she was making tonight?" Dean whispered fiercely.

"No, of course not. I could not tell her. It would have changed the outcome of this night. I could not. . "

"Interfere, yeah I got that," Dean sneered. "So now what, you are cutting my brother loose, condemning him to hell?"

"I am truly sorry, Dean. This was the expected outcome of this night. I should not have given you reason to hope. My orders all along were to allow her to die. We were almost certain she would make the choice she did" Cas said coldly. Tears streamed down Shelby's face and she buried her self in Dean's leather-clad shoulder.

"Orders? You bastard! I thought you were different. I thought you were on our side." Dean roared.

"I am on YOUR side, Dean. Sam has always been tainted, and now he can never be clean."

"Then don't do it for Sam," Dean said hoarsely. "Do it for all the people who love her. She has a family. I know they are close. She has good friends, these friends, the ones you have met."

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes softening slightly. "Samantha would want me to do this, wouldn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she would, and Nathan loves her too. I haven't known her as long, but I too would grieve for her, not just because of who she is to my brother, but because of who she is to me. Please, Cas. . ." Dean's voice trailed off.

"You know," Castiel's voice became gentle. "I am not completely ignorant of the human emotion of love. It is the only emotion that existed before you did and the only one that can shape the world today. The only one that has any real impact. It is often said that love was behind God's creation of man and everything he has done on earth since then. I think for me to refuse to act in love now would be a crime, not against my angelic superiors but against my Father. Not to mention it would cause great pain to those I have learned to love."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean sighed in relief as the angel walked over to where Sam sat, kneeling down beside him and laying hands on both him and Leah. There was a bright flash of light and Leah's eyes shot open, breath returning in a rush and skin suddenly full of colour. Leah and Sam looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and there was another light, more of a glow this time, causing their eyes to turn white for a second, the imprint of Castiel's hand glowing gold on their foreheads.

Cas drew back as if he had been burned. "I did not intend. . ." his voice trailed off.

Sam and Leah barely noticed it had happened, they were so wrapped up in each other but Dean was shaken. "What happened?" he demanded.

A furrow appeared on Castiel's forehead. "I am not sure exactly what the ramifications of this are. I will let you know as soon as I know more, but for know, I am uncomfortable leaving Samantha and Nathan alone for this long. They are in a safe place but I would feel better if I was actually there."

"Ugh, not angel travel again," Dean groaned as he helped Sam and Leah to their feet. He looked over at Cas and he could swear the angel smirked at him.

"Dean, I believe you should take an appliance specifically designed for the picking up of small objects and use that to vacuum away the negative parts of your attitude."

"Did you just tell me to suck it up?" Dean asked incredulously. "Dude, you need to work on your colloquialisms."

In answer, Castiel just reached out to them, now all on their feet and whisked the away once more.

They reappeared in the comfortably furnished cave Cas had left Samantha and Nathan in.

"So where did you leave them?" Leah asked, gazing around the decidedly empty cave.

Castiel turned around and it took them all a moment to realize the look on the normally stoic angel's face was panic. "Here, I left them right here.

THE END


End file.
